bakugantwofandomcom-20200215-history
Helios MK2
Helios MK2 is a Cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan and the evolution of Cyborg Helios in the second arc of New Vestroia. Sometime between New Vestroia and Mechtanium Surge, he evolved into Darkus Infinity Helios. Information Description Helios was upgraded with new mechanical parts to try to make him the Ultimate Bakugan. As Drago noted, his evolution was not natural. In this new form, Helios is much stronger, with more highly advanced weapons. For example, he now has one fully mechanical rocket arm that detaches, and fires lasers and reveals a cannon on Helios' arm that shoots lasers too, but this feature can be only activated by activating the ability Dragon Pounce. Helios no longer has a spinning ring in his chest, it was replaced by a hidden chest laser that can be activated by the ability Ragnarok Cannon. His mechanical eye is now more advanced now, as it resembles a multi-celled lens instead of a camera lens. He also can combine with Fencer, Scraper, Spindle, Foxbat, Leefram and Klawgor to form Maxus Helios MK2. He was later upgraded with fewer spikes and has human hands instead of claw hands. He can now be equipped with Twin Destructor and Zukanator. He hated Drago, but after losing his last battle to him he admits Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan. Ball Form In both the original and Battle Gear-compatible version, Helios MK2 opens up similarly to Aluze and its hidden chest laser in ball form can be seen. In this form, it more resembles Viper Helios. Helios MK2's ball form first appears in the anime in its original version. Its arms, with three-fingered claws, are placed on the back. Helios MK2's ball form is later changed in the anime. Its wings fold down to allow Twin Destructor and Zukanator to attach to him. Its arms are placed at the side of the main body instead of on the back, with human-like hands instead of claw-shaped hands in original version. The structure of the wings and some details are also changed compared with original version. Whenever he stands after being rolled a ring of fire and magma appears around him. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia He made his first appearance in Spectra Rises, where Helios MK2 battled Cross Dragonoid, Magma Wilda and Minx Elfin. He managed to defeat the last two, but lost to Drago. Helios MK2 fought Cross Dragonoid again, because Dan wanted to know where the Vexos Mother Palace was and Spectra was the only one who knows where it is. Drago wins and Spectra takes them to the Mother Palace, later helping Cross Dragonoid battle Farbros and Dryoid. We don't know how, but he received an upgrade to be able to connect with Battle Gear. Even with the power of Helios plus the Battle Gear, Twin Destructor, they lost, but in the process destroyed Farbros and damaged Dryoid. Helios MK2 and Cross Dragonoid went to New Vestroia to destroy the BT System which had been activated. Unfortunately, neither of their attacks worked, so Drago flew to the atmosphere with the BT System. The BT System was destroyed and Drago absorbed all the attribute energies. After the destruction of the BT System, Helios and Spectra left the Brawlers on New Vestroia. With the Vexos out the way, Helios confronted Helix Dragonoid for one last battle. In the end, Helios loses, and in his broken state, he accepted Drago as the Ultimate Bakugan, abandoning his evil ways and permanently sided with the Resistance, just as Masquerade and Alpha Hydranoid joined the Brawlers. Later on, he and Keith Clay help Drago make his own Battle Gear: JetKor. In Mylene's Meltdown, he battled against Shadow Prove's MAC Spider and won easily destroying the MAC Spider in the process. He also appears to be a lot calmer now and was willing to help out Magma Wilda defeat Mylene's Macubass and saved his sister Mira Clay from getting blasted by Macubass. However he still maintains a serious minded fighter mentality, as shown by his annoyance at Runo and Julie's girlish antics during Ultimate Weapon. In Ultimate Weapon, he battled King Zenoheld and Farbros for a second time. During the battle, he was able to damage Farbros, and, together with Rex Vulcan, held their ground against Assail Farbros, thus making him the second Bakugan (after Hydron's Dryoid) that won against Farbros. In All For One, he teamed up with the other Brawler's Bakugan and battled Zenoheld and his Alternative Weapon. He also used his Twin Destructor briefly before replacing it with Zukanator, which was able to generate enough fire power to blow a hole through the Alternative's hull, allowing him and Wilda to invade it from the inside. After the Alternative was destroyed, he bids farewell to Drago and says that they will meet again and hoped they would still be on the same side. ; Ability Cards * Defuse Quasar : Returns the opponent's power level back to its base level and adds 300 Gs to Helios MK2. * Chaos Power Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Chaos Boost Cannon (Chaos Cannon): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Dragon Pincer (Dragon Pounce/Dragon Pulse): Adds 600 Gs to Helios MK2. * Blackout Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Helios MK2. * FARBAS EM: Repairs all damage done to Helios MK2's body and makes his power level equal to his opponent's. * Ragnarok Cannon (Laguna Rock Cannon/Rang Rock Cannon/Quanar Cannon): Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Chaos Hyper Cannon: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Precipice Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. Also it adds 200 Gs to every Bakugan on his team. * Pulsing Twister: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Discharger: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * FARBAS RX: Nullifies the opponents Gate Card, returns both Helios MK2 and the opposing Bakugan to their base level and nullifies all the new opponent's abilities for a limited time. * Exceed Charger: Makes Helios MK2's power level equal to his opponent's. * FARBAS D2: Repairs all damage done from Helios MK2's body, nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and all those abilities that have been activated by its opponent, Helios MK2 becomes immune to all of them for a simple period of time. Game Helios MK2 is exclusive to Japan. It was first released in Japan on October 8th 2010 in Pyrus in Entry Value Pack. It was later released in Pyrus (black as main color), Aquos, Ventus, and Darkus in Japanese Starter Pack: Evolution Kit 2. These versions are all non-Battle Gear Compatible. Its G-Power in Pyrus in Entry Value Pack, which has silver as its main color, is 540 Gs. As of January 8th 2011, a Battle Gear Compatible Version of Helios MK2 was released. Its G-Powers are 520, 540, or 560 Helios MK2 (Battle Gear Compatible-anime version upgraded) is exclusive to Japan. The Darkus from the BBT-07 Special Evolution Pack C has 520 G. The Anime Color version from BBT-07 B as well as all the other BBT-07 Helios Mk2 and the one from CS-001 are the ones compatible with the Maxus Helios Parts. Trivia * Darkus Helios MK2 is in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Darkus color scheme that is black, green and yellow. * Helios MK2 is the first non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan that can connect with Bakugan Battle Gear. * He is the only Bakugan to change ball form, even slightly, without going through an evolution. * He has double-jointed legs like Contestir, Titanium Dragonoid, Aranaut, and Cross Dragonoid. Weaknesses Unlike the other mechanical Bakugan, Helios MK2 has only one weakness: #'FARBAS EM' will not work against very powerful abilities like Helix Dragonoid's ability Galactic Dragon. Helios will automatically lose the battle because of his safety protocols. This was shown at Bakugan: New Vestroia episode 44, until round 2, when Helios removed his safety circuits so it is highly unlikely he still has that weakness.